


Я с тобою в Рокленде

by maricon_lanero



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Don't copy to another site, M/M, POV First Person, but not really, magic!au with little magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: «Мне тринадцать, и я уже почти готов стать Барбуром — если не по крови, то хотя бы номинально — когда объявляется отец и решает наконец побыть родителем, тоже хотя бы номинально. Сидя в самолете, направляющемся в Лондон, я сжимал в ладони тот самый кулон и вспоминал застывшее тревожное лицо миссис Барбур, когда та бережно укладывала мои вещи в чемодан и рассказывала, как красив Хогвартс».
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 19





	Я с тобою в Рокленде

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fagocitiruyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagocitiruyu/gifts).



> Написано для команды [ WTF The Goldfinch 2020](https://wtfb2020.diary.ru/?tag=5661787)
> 
> Этого текста не было бы без неповторимой fagocitiruyu, или он был бы совсем плох. <3  
> Она же первая бета.   
> Еще вычитывала чудесная [Фоернутая](https://paroleoziose.diary.ru/).

Мне тринадцать, когда погибает мама. Слово «погибает» я не сразу научился выговаривать — поначалу само мое сознание его отторгало, отрицало. «Погибает», «умирает», «оставляет меня» — это пришло позже. Изнурительные закольцованные мысли, которые выматывали не только меня, но и всех вокруг. Ну, то есть как всех. Его одного — потому что он один и готов был слушать, идиот.

Барбуры берут меня к себе — не навсегда, как я позже узнаю. С Энди мы подружились когда-то давно по дороге в Ильверморни и долгое время были не разлей вода. Но мне всегда хотелось большего, тогда как Энди был рад существовать в своем тихом уютном мирке вместе с книгами, и шахматами, и проектами по зельеварению — хотя имя богатых и чистокровных Барбуров могло бы стать для него пропуском в любую компанию. Оно стало таковым для меня, в конце концов, на какой-то короткий промежуток времени, пока миссис Барбур присылала мне в школу конфеты и выпечку, забирала на выходные домой или погулять, пока она одним фактом своего существования защищала меня, как бы говоря всем вокруг: «Это Теодор Декер, он магглорожденный и считай что сирота, и он мне как сын». То, что статус крови мало что значил в Магической Америке, я тоже понял уже потом, когда было с чем сравнить.

В этот — тот самый — день я веду маму в магический музей. Так я хотел отвлечь ее от очередного письма с жалобами на свое поведение из школы. Разлдолбаем я не был — просто компания обязывала, ну и иногда мне хотелось их впечатлить. Мы с мамой пошли смотреть на диковинные изобретения магического мира, порой странные, порой откровенно гротескные, собранные со всех уголков света. Не на каждом даже было написано, для чего оно предназначено, и мы развлекались тем, что придумывали, что могло бы делать вот то странное сооружение из костей, похожих на ветки, с прозрачным кристаллом внутри, или вот та ощетинившаяся металлическими шипами шкатулка, или еще многие и многие не поддающиеся описанию приборы.

— Вот этим, я думаю, было бы удобно красить стены, — сказала она, показав на металлический валик со странным, будто буквенным узором. И засмеялась.

— Да, если тебе нравятся древнешумерские заклинания вместо обоев, — улыбнулся я, хотя точно и не знал, было ли это языком и если да, то каким.

— А вот это похоже на инструмент для пытки, — снова засмеялась она, и мы двинулись дальше, некультурно тыкая в экспонаты пальцами и хохоча.

Маму всегда привлекал мой мир — мир магии. Она живо интересовалась школьными предметами, задавала вопросы о том, есть ли в магическом мире искусство, какой там транспорт, отличается ли еда. И когда я выбирался домой на каникулы и иногда на выходные, то довольно охотно (как мне казалось) рассказывал ей обо всем, водил по магическим улочкам Нью-Йорка и даже как-то попытался объяснить принцип изготовления зелий на крови в зависимости от фаз луны. («На крови животных, мам, ничего такого!»)

Успев осмотреть и обсудить уже где-то с половину экспонатов и насмеявшись вдоволь, мы вышли в следующий зал, полностью посвященный украшениям. Тут было не так весело, потому что, по крайней мере, большинство экспонатов обладало узнаваемыми формами, и гадать, на какую же часть тела цеплять вот эту штуку, почти не приходилось (за исключением огромного рыжеватого рога — я не мог себе представить, для человека какого роста и внешности это могло бы стать украшением). И вот мы притормозили около одного изящного кулона — темно-медного цвета в виде шара, вокруг которого с невероятной скоростью — так, что видны были только искажения воздуха — вращались окружности. Вся конструкция была обернута в прозрачную сферу, которая висела, покачиваясь, на длинной цепочке. Мама завороженно уставилась на кулон, легонько склонив голову, и на секунду я испугался: а что если эта штука влияет на не-магов, что если она гипнотизирует, подчиняет или что-то вроде того. Но спустя пару секунд мама отмерла и повернулась ко мне.

— Очень красивый кулон, — сказала она восхищенно, и я кивнул, хотя не понял, чем он красив. Неподвижный шар, дрожащий воздух вокруг, прозрачное стекло. Можно было бы смастерить маме что-то похожее в подарок, подумалось тогда мне.

А потом — взрыв. Надсадно кашляя, сквозь боль и дым, я искал ее глазами, звал по имени. Когда в руке очутился какой-то предмет, я лишь крепче сжал его и пошел вперед, по обломкам стен, через горы искореженных артефактов и поломанных человеческих тел. Я вышел наружу к прибывшим медикам и аврорам, а между пальцев у меня свисала и мерно покачивалась темно-медная цепочка.

Мне тринадцать, и я уже почти готов стать Барбуром — если не по крови, то хотя бы номинально — когда объявляется отец и решает наконец побыть родителем, тоже хотя бы номинально. Сидя в самолете, направляющемся в Лондон, я сжимал в ладони тот самый кулон и вспоминал застывшее тревожное лицо миссис Барбур, когда та бережно укладывала мои вещи в чемодан и рассказывала, как красив Хогвартс. По правде говоря, мне тогда — и еще долгое время после этого — было плевать, где находиться, что есть и с кем сидеть. Единственное, чего я хотел, это вернуться в тот день и, потянув маму за руку, увести ее в другую сторону: в кафе-мороженое, где разноцветная посыпка смешно взрывалась во рту, а шоколадный сироп неспешно сворачивал кольца на молочном пломбире, будто степенный змей.

*

— Красивый кулон, — щелкает языком Борис.

Мы познакомились в Хогвартс-экспрессе. Вернее, Борис сам мне навязался: медленно прошел мимо моего купе три раза, внимательно меня разглядывая, а потом, видимо, сочтя достаточно интересным (или сумасшедшим), ввалился внутрь, довольно скривился и, откинув растрепанные черные волосы назад, представился:

— Борис Павликовский.

— Теодор Декер, — я неохотно пожал его протянутую руку.

— Очень приятно, Поттер, — невозмутимо заявил он мне. Позже я узнал, что он так окрестил меня из-за растрепанных темных волос и круглых очков в тяжелой черепаховой оправе. Позже он узнал, что я однажды тоже выжил.

Борис, чересчур хаотичный и противоречивый для любого из факультетов Хогвартса, учился, разумеется, на Гриффиндоре («Я в принципе слишком классный для этой школы, Поттер!»). Люди предпочитали держаться от него подальше, но, когда нам нужна была компания для вечеринки или нелегальные зелья, у него всегда находились те, кто приходил, помогал и веселился с нами.

Меня отправили на Слизерин, и Борис со своего места за столом Гриффиндора громко присвистнул и вскинул вверх кулак, будто я что-то выиграл. Первое время я считал, ему просто нужен был доступ в слизеринскую гостиную, потом — что он так выражал поддержку и одобрение, позже я ругал себя за то, что вообще пытался анализировать кого-то настолько сумасшедшего (« _ebanutava_ » — как говорил Борис). Тогда, после сортировки, я улыбнулся ему, и он в ответ растянул рот в широкой ухмылке, будто сам сейчас выиграл.

— Что этот кулон делает? — закусив губу, спросил Борис однажды, когда мы сидели во дворе под большим деревом и наслаждались последним осенним солнцем.

— Не знаю, — пожал я плечами. Я даже не знал, не помнил, как он ко мне попал. Что уж говорить о его свойствах, о которых не подозревали даже музейщики, выставившие его в качестве экспоната.

Борис задумчиво хмыкнул и сменил тему.

*

— Нет, Поттер, ты не будешь прыгать с Астрономической башни в Черное озеро, — резко бросает Борис.

Я же не идиот — пусть Борис бы и не согласился.

И это его «Поттер», господи. Когда он впервые так назвал меня на людях — проорал во все горло на выходе из Большого зала — мне, даже сквозь всю усталость и апатичность, захотелось удариться об стену. Борис это отлично умел — пробуждать во мне эмоции, даже когда казалось, что я не мог, просто разучился чувствовать. Когда я ощущал себя настолько полым и выпотрошенным, зеркалом, которое только и могло, что отражать других, а само по себе ничего не значило, он вызывал во мне смех до слез, истеричный и яростный, обиду, жгучую ревность, радость, бьющую через край, нежность.

Я не идиот, но теперь хорошо вижу: жизнь не была для меня чем-то важным, чем-то, за что стоило цепляться. Я винил себя за все на свете, даже за вещи, на которые повлиять не мог никак. И, конечно, самой ужасной моей виной, самой отвратительной гноящейся раной была смерть мамы, ведь я сам привел ее туда, в музей. И никакие доводы рассудка не могли перебороть эту мою уверенность, что я виновен, что я обязан был почувствовать, что я не должен был даже и близко вовлекать ее в дела магического мира. 

Мы с Борисом разрушали себя всеми доступными нам способами: бесконечные зелья и маггловские наркотики, которые Борису притаскивали какие-то магглорожденные хаффлпаффцы, ночные походы в Запретный лес, поступки на грани фола, узнай о которых, меня бы точно исключили, и ни одна миссис Барбур бы не спасла. Но у меня не было ничего. Так мне казалось, по крайней мере. Мертвая мама, отец-алкоголик (и сейчас уже, видимо, наркоман), нелюбимая школа, холодные каменные стены, сырые подземелья, одноклассники, которые смотрели на меня косо из-за статуса крови. Кулон. Борис. Он и сам еле держался на плаву, — ребенок без дома и семьи (отца его я в расчет не брал), — но всегда откуда-то находил силы на меня. И одна мысль об этом — что рядом был кто-то, и он держал меня несмотря ни на что, он переживал за меня и беспокоился о том, чтобы я просто жил, — эта мысль наполняла меня таким неконтролируемым восторгом и благодарностью, что порой мне казалось, я не выдержу и разревусь.

Я сижу с Магическим вестником в руках, когда ко мне в комнату заваливается Борис. На пятом курсе по какому-то чудовищному недосмотру я стал старостой, что позволило мне жить в отдельной комнате. И с тех самых пор я заполучил кучу ненужной ответственности, а Борис практически поселился у меня, о чем наверняка шептались все и повсюду, потому что в Хогвартсе достаточно сложно что-то скрыть.

— Поттер, я влюбился, — ни с того ни с сего заявил он, и я замер. Пока я невидяще пялился в газету, он продолжал петь дифирамбы какой-то гриффиндорке с седьмого курса. Я не хотел принимать эту реальность, в груди что-то больно громыхало, руки потели, а он продолжал. Позже я прогнал это из памяти, запер в самом дальнем углу — в конце концов, я всегда был мастер забывать то, что мне не нравилось и что могло меня ранить. Как меня травили в младшей школе. Как называли «педиком». Как отец в детстве был добрым и покладистым, как он приносил мне подарки — и вы могли бы подумать, что это хорошо, что это ни в коем случае нельзя забывать, но он никогда не оставался таким надолго. И за моментами любви и заботы приходили долгие периоды, когда он меня игнорировал, презирал, избегал. Я научился не верить тем проблескам счастья, я научился их забывать. Навык, который, как я думал, мне не пригодится с Борисом.

И вот сейчас я тупо пялился в газету, где аккурат под статьей о годовщине взрыва в том самом — моем — музее располагалась еще одна заметка про утерянные артефакты с выставки. Я различал какие-то слова, за которые цеплялся мой уставший перегруженный мозг: «кулон», «хроноворот», «зал украшений», но с громкостью сирены тогда в моей голове вопила, билась лишь одна мысль: «Почему ты забыл, что надо забывать?»

Не думаю, что я тогда готов был сказать себе: «Я люблю Бориса». Но он был единственным, кто держал меня на плаву. В тот момент я почувствовал, как сдувается моя спасательная шлюпка, как я наконец опускаюсь на черное дно, и теплая вода приветствует меня в своих объятиях.

Разумеется, все прошло. Все стало хорошо, не сомневайтесь. Но тогда я об этом не знал — а потому с усилием сфокусировался на газете, реагируя на Борисову речь лишь невнятными сдавленными хмыками, и продолжил делать вид, что читаю, пока он не отправился спать. В мою кровать, разумеется.

В статье писали о моем кулоне. Я так и застыл, когда увидел его изображение. Оказывается, у музейщиков было описание и они знали принципы работы артефакта — просто выставку открывали в спешке, и не все карточки с пояснениями успели развесить. Конечно, в газете не дали ему полное описание, но, по словам директора музея, артефакт «обладал великой силой, сходной с той у хроноворота, но все-таки отличной от нее». Из мутных фраз и оговорок я вынес, что кулон, должно быть, способен как-то перемещать владельца во времени. Но вот как именно и чем это грозит, я не знал. А вот что я точно знал: я бы тогда отдал все, лишь бы повернуть вспять тот ужасный роковой день и вернуть маму обратно. Я бы сделал что угодно. И с того дня я занялся изучением артефакта. Мне понадобилось около десяти лет и звание мастера Артефакторики, чтобы достичь хоть каких-то результатов.

*

Выпускной Котку. Той самой гриффиндорки, в которую влюбился Борис, и на эти полгода практически полностью исчез из моей жизни, продолжая, тем не менее, иногда заваливаться в мою комнату и мою кровать посреди ночи, будто все по-прежнему было в порядке, будто ничего такого и не случилось. Я с головой погрузился в учебу и артефакторику — оказалось, что раз уж на самом кулоне не было любезно нацарапанной инструкции по применению, впереди меня ждали долгие годы обучения, прежде чем я смогу хотя бы примерно предположить, что он делает и как им пользоваться. Отдавать его я даже не думал. Может, не будь он чем-то вроде хроноворота, я бы вернул. Но сейчас, когда реальная возможность спасти маму была у меня в руках — загадка, только и ждущая, что ее разгадают, — я просто не мог позволить ей исчезнуть.

Борис в тот день долго нудел, что я стал совсем унылым и уже покрылся пылью, что мне надо выйти в люди и наконец повеселиться как следует. «Повеселиться», разумеется, означало, что мы закинемся чем-нибудь и проведем этот вечер счастливые и _v gavno_. Со вторым я справился, а вот первое... Котку свалила куда-то в самом начале, должно быть, отмечать со своими одноклассниками, а мы с Борисом, закинувшись кислотой, двинули в сторону озера. Я помню этот вечер только черно-белыми кадрами, зернистыми и с рябью, будто антенна в телевизоре барахлила. Я помню, как сказал Борису о кулоне — не все, а только главное. Что он принадлежал музею, что я забрал его и что он может вернуть мою маму. Что это вроде как хроноворот или около того. Что мне нужно всего лишь научиться им пользоваться — и тогда все будет хорошо. И тут, словно кто-то резко выкрутил звук и картинку, все стало ярким, отчетливым, невыносимо цветным. И Борис серьезно спросил:

— Что ты готов отдать за это, Поттер?

Я посмотрел на него, вгляделся до рези в глазах. «Ты должен забыть», — сказал я себе.

— Все что угодно, — ответил я.

Той ночью Борис пошел спать ко мне, и мы снова, как десятки раз до этого, занялись чем-то, для чего я боялся подбирать название, потому что утром так было проще. «Теперь, когда Котку уехала, у него снова появилось время на меня», — с горечью думал я, лежа тогда без сна в кровати. Он спал рядом, обхватив меня рукой, чтобы если что разбудить, утешить, как он делал это не раз — но теперь я не чувствовал, что ему это под силу. В непроглядной темноте таких ночей я готов был признать, что люблю его. Что мне не хотелось бы его потерять, что я мечтал бы остаться в этой секунде навсегда — его мерное дыхание и рука на моей груди. Но еще я чувствовал, что сейчас для меня гораздо более сильным и мощным якорем был маленький кулон, таивший в себе обещания любви и целого мира.

*

После Хогвартса наши пути расходятся. Я отправился в Нью-Йорк, к друзьям, знакомым, к тем, кого я даже мог бы назвать семьей, будь я посентиментальнее. А Борис, поглядев на меня в последний раз как-то тоскливо (что там, я и сам чуть не разревелся) свалил неизвестно куда и не обещал писать. Я знал, что это может быть концом, но мне казалось, такую связь, как у нас, ничем не разорвешь. Мне казалось, мы найдем друг друга так или иначе, я верил, что сама судьба сведет нас рано или поздно, если уж мы такие идиоты. И было еще кое-что. За пару дней до выпускного Борис стал как-то задумчивее, поглядывал на меня из-под челки и кусал губы. Я знал, что он хотел что-то сказать — может, позвать меня с собой, может, поговорить об этом нашем непроизнесенном. Но я не хотел. Я боялся, как и всегда. Будь он чуть посмелее, не будь я таким отчаянным жалким трусом, кто знает, как бы все повернулось. А так он просто схватил меня за руку, когда я пытался выйти из своей (нашей?) комнаты, и сказал неожиданно откровенно:

— Поттер, ты никогда не был балластом, — и, помявшись, добавил: — Я тоже буду по тебе скучать.

Поначалу я опешил, настолько удивительными, взявшимися из ниоткуда были эти слова. Будто продолжение беседы, на которую я опоздал. Но я знал, что склонен был говорить на пьяную голову, знал, кем я себя считал и кем я видел Бориса, поэтому мне не составило труда догадаться об общем смысле разговора. Позже я узн _а_ ю еще больше — на этот раз о Борисе, — а о чем-то догадаюсь. Например, я узн _а_ ю, что он и сам считал себя балластом, тянущим меня на дно. Человеком, который мешал мне учиться, стать любимчиком преподавателей и заслужить золотую наградную табличку. Будто это что-то для меня значило. Он считал меня тем, кем я думал, он был для меня: спасательным плотом посреди бескрайнего океана, надувным кругом, который я веревкой притягивал к себе, не позволяя отдрейфовать далеко в открытые воды. Я догадался, что Котку была лишь попыткой отстраниться, дать мне возможность быть тем, кем я, по его мнению, должен был стать. Он причинил мне столько боли. Каждый день в тот год я просыпался и с болезненным уколом в груди вспоминал, что мне надо забыть Бориса, что мне пора оставить все это позади. Я топил себя в обязанностях старосты и учебниках, дневал и ночевал в библиотеке, потом просыпался на следующее утро, давился мыслью «забыть, забыть!» и повторял весь цикл. Нравилась ли она ему по-настоящему? Полагаю, да. Любил ли он ее? Я хотел бы думать, что нет. Но как только она уехала, он вернулся ко мне, будто все резко стало как прежде, будто ничего и не произошло. Отчасти так и было: мы снова ни о чем говорили — ни о чем важном, по крайней мере, — я старательно забывал прошедший год, и мы жили как женатая пара, о которой уже даже сплетничать было скучно.

А потом люди, которые никогда и ничего не произносили вслух — вот так сюрприз! — разошлись в разные стороны, не произнеся ничего вслух.

Я думаю, мы оба пытались заткнуть друг другом зияющие в нас дыры. Я думаю, мы как два куска мозаики из разных наборов пытались собраться в связную картинку. Да вот только из двух поломанных людей не сделаешь ни одного цельного человека, ни тем более двух.

*

Отец приходит домой пьяный, они с мамой сильно ругаются, орут на пределе возможностей. Почему она с ним жила? Мы же не бедствовали и вполне справились, когда он ушел, прихватив все сбережения и не оставив обратного адреса.

Я листаю.

Мы идем в музей. Мама, в белом пальто и с сияющими глазами, улыбается мне, что-то рассказывает и эмоционально размахивает руками. Мог ли я тогда повернуть в другую сторону? Нет. Но я могу сейчас.

Я листаю.

Я маленький, и мы в гостях у деда с бабкой — родителей отца. Меня они никогда не любили, маму тоже. О моем колдовстве тогда еще не знали, но они будто чувствовали. У моих родителей не было известной магической родни — я всегда считался магглорожденным — но отец нередко в ссорах обвинял маму в том, что это все ее наследие. Будто магия была чем-то грязным и позорным, будто он сам и его родственники были слишком хороши, слишком чисты для нее. Обхохотаться можно.

Я листаю.

Мне одиннадцать. Когда я приехал из школы на свои первые рождественские каникулы, отец попытался заставить меня использовать магию, чтобы помочь ему всегда выигрывать. Я отказался, и он меня ударил.

Я листаю.

«Поттер», — жаркий шепот в ухо, и горячие руки на моем теле, и дыхание, от которого по позвоночнику мурашки.

Я листаю.

*

С профессией мне повезло, учитывая, что я в принципе не знал, кем хочу стать, не имел никаких амбиций и готов был плыть по течению до конца своей, будем честны, недолгой жизни. Будучи артефактором, я проводил достаточно времени с богатыми клиентами, приносившими мне на диагностику фамильные украшения и безделушки разной степени старины и ценности, я одевался в строгие сшитые на заказ костюмы и модные мантии, я посещал мероприятия и выглядел вполне неплохо. Я наконец дорос до своих очков и теперь смотрелся в них как молодой успешный профессиональный волшебник, а не оборванный голодранец, сидящий на веществах. Я научился производить правильное впечатление — я только и делал, что производил впечатление. Но это хорошо окупалось, так что мне было не на что жаловаться. Тем не менее, работа оказалась не такой уж веселой или гламурной, как могло выглядеть со стороны. Первые годы я вовсе не вылезал из подсобки своего Мастера («Зови меня Хоби», — предложил он, но я так не мог), учился, наблюдал, читал книги, буквально не видел белого света. Потом, когда он начал доверять мне простую работу, старался изо всех сил, запоминал все, до чего мог дотянуться, а ночами рассматривал свой кулон в надежде отыскать в его прозрачной сфере хоть какие-то подсказки — но он еще долгое время оставался мне совершенно непонятен.

Иногда я думал о Борисе и о том, что же он хотел мне сказать тогда, перед выпуском. Как бы это изменило нашу историю? Что бы было, открой мы рот хоть однажды? По-настоящему. Я никогда не считал себя особенно хорошим человеком, гением, социальной бабочкой и все такое прочее, но ведь и Борис, будучи на мой взгляд всеми этими вещами одновременно, в той или иной степени, ни разу не сел и не сказал: «Поттер, давай это обсудим». Мы оба на протяжении многих лет состояли в каких-то странных отношениях, о которых порой, казалось, даже наши одноклассники были осведомлены лучше нас. Мы умудрялись не говорить об этом годами, и даже сейчас, спустя все это время, иногда я лежал в своей темной комнате и отчаянно, до боли мечтал, чтобы все повернулось иначе. Чтобы кто-то из нас набрался смелости и завел этот тяжелый, но нужный разговор. Тогда-то я и подумал, что для Бориса я мог быть тем самым плотом, что мной он пытался заделать парную моей дыру в своей душе. Что мы оба больше всего боялись потерять друг друга и потому молчали. Возможно, это понимание пришло ко мне из воспоминаний о нашей жизни в Хогвартсе, может, я вспомнил что-то из своих приходов, которые обычно начисто стирались у меня из памяти, а может, сама Вселенная подкинула мне материал для размышления. Но с тех пор я не мог перестать об этом думать. О том, что, возможно, по-своему уникально и странно, Борис тоже (вдох) любил меня.

В конце концов, разгадка кулона пришла ко мне неожиданно: все шло как обычно, и я был готов еще один день своей жизни провести, улыбаясь незнакомцам и работая над текущими проектами. Но мы с Мастером занимались, в том числе, оценкой, и порой, когда кто-то из нью-йоркских волшебников умирал, нам приносили целые сундуки артефактов неизвестного назначения, оставшихся в наследство как от простых магов, так и от самых богатых и знатных в Магической Америке. 

В тот день с самого утра мне привезли несколько коробок, в которые кое-как, вперемешку, особо не трудясь, запихнули артефакты, посуду и даже книги, насколько я мог видеть. Я при виде такого беспорядка неодобрительно нахмурился, и юный наследник ответил мне тем же, будто я был виноват в том, что он так неаккуратен с собственными вещами. «Жаль, что по дороге ничего не сдетонировало», — подумал я, но уже через час изменил свое мнение.

Словно получив где-то право божественного хода, я достал из коробки книгу об артефактах Юго-Восточной Азии и Меланезии. Провидение и случайность, которые вели всю мою жизнь и которые я равной степени любил и ненавидел, снова вступили в игру и позволили мне победить. Я потерял мать, но встретил Бориса — вещи неравноценные, но не в смысле качества или весомости, а по своей сути — вещи, принадлежащие разным вселенным. Попробуй я заменить одно на другое, вышло бы так, будто я пытаюсь заделать дыру в палубе гусиным пухом, а потом лечь спать, укрывшись досками.

Разумеется, я не мог не думать о том, какова будет цена, но это меня не остановило. В книге не было в точности такого же кулона, как мой, но этого и не требовалось: были другие, похожие внешне, вариации одного и того же артефакта. Я сразу узнал и прозрачную сферу, и вращающиеся окружности. Я ликовал и боялся, в груди что-то пело и тревожно тянуло. Но так или иначе я достиг того, к чему шел столько лет. Оставалось лишь сделать расчеты, заточенные под мой артефакт, но уже сейчас было понятно, как им пользоваться и как он работает. Он мог отмотать время назад и вернуть мне маму. Он показывал все возможные варианты жизней, все альтернативные ветки, позволяя тебе выбрать нужную. При этом, как позже стало понятно из моих расчетов, он начисто стирал текущую линию и создавал новую с того момента, с которого пользователь артефакта решил переписать историю.

*

Я смотрю.

Я не маг.

Я смотрю.

Я капитан команды по лакроссу где-то в Калифорнии, и мама болеет за меня с трибун.

Я смотрю.

Меня растит отец, и это ужасно. Мы с ним очень похожи.

Я смотрю.

*

В большей части веток, что я просмотрел, не было мамы. Каким-то образом она все равно умирала: разбивалась в автокатастрофе, погибала при вооруженном нападении, падала с высоты. И в каждой этой ветке ее смерть была отправной точкой для меня, источником неиссякаемой печали и вины, но и катализатором будущих побед. Без нее я будто всегда старался сделать что-то эдакое, словно перед смертью она из раза в раз отдавала мне свой заряд, свою силу. Я делал научные открытия, заводил семью и троих детей, снимался в кино и даже однажды полетел в космос. С ней я проживал неприметные тихие жизни, некоторые более насыщенные, некоторые — ровные и незатейливые. Был ли я счастливее в одних, чем в других? Я не знал. Самые страшные и черные жизни были те, где меня воспитывал отец, где они с мамой оба были мертвы, где я оказывался у деда Декера и Дороти. В них я никогда не встречал Бориса — как и в тех, где жива была мама. Наши пути никогда не пересекались, и я даже не знал, существует ли он там. Иногда я видел его лицо в толпе, короткий проблеск, но когда я с улыбкой поворачивал голову, на том месте уже никого не было.

Я отчаянно хотел посоветоваться с мамой. Мне нужна была ее поддержка, ее абсолютная любовь, ее рука на моем плече. Что бы она мне сказала? Я ломал голову — и, может, и знал, что, а, может, мне только казалось, что знал. В конце концов, я помнил о ней лишь особенно запавшие в душу детали: шампуни, которыми она пользовалась, ароматические свечи, любимый ресторанчик, художественные альбомы. Но за эти годы многое стерлось, многое подернулось дымкой, и на самом деле все, что я знал наверняка, умещалось в один простой факт: она любила меня безусловно. Кто мог устоять перед таким?

Я продолжал листать и не мог не думать о том, что сказал бы Борис, будь он тут. Я просматривал все мои линии, пытаясь найти хоть одну, где были бы они оба — но, кажется, таких не существовало. В отчаянии я продолжал листать, листать, листать, пока от напряжения не начали слезиться глаза. А я так и не мог выбрать, зависнув посреди кружащегося ничто, в котором с ревом носились, затягивали меня, будто водоворот, все мои неслучившиеся жизни.

*

Мы с мамой обедаем в ее любимом ресторанчике у дома.

Борис-подросток в одних трусах прыгает на огромной двуспальной кровати, а сквозь пыльное окно в комнату струится яркий южный солнечный свет.

Отец дает мне пощечину.

Какие-то люди сгрудились вокруг меня и тормошат, громко что-то требуют, пытаются разорвать меня на части.

Мы с Энди как два короля сидим за самым центральным и многолюдным столом, и наши одноклассники, рассевшиеся вокруг, почтительно и благолепно смотрят на нас, поддакивая и кивая в ответ на каждую нашу реплику.

Я листаю и я выбираю.

*

В один момент я отчетливо осознал, что мне не удастся получить все: каков бы ни был выбор, я в любом случае лишусь чего-то важного. Я уже знал, что это будет — всегда знал, по правде. И даже если это решение и наполняло меня нестерпимой болью, я не мог пойти против того, что определяло всю мою жизнь. Того, что сделало меня тем, кто я есть сейчас, ради чего я просыпался каждый день и о чем думал неотступно каждую секунду последних десяти или около того лет. Я должен был вернуть маму.

Но перед этим надо было кое-что сделать — в этой все еще моей родной реальности, пока я не стер ее, не уничтожил окончательно. Мне нужно было произнести непроизнесенное.

Я вынырнул рывком и обнаружил нависшее над собой полное тревоги лицо Мастера. А рядом в форме колдомедика стоял именно тот, кто мне и нужен был.

— Я думал, ты станешь каким-нибудь _banditom_ , но уж точно не врачом, — просипел я. В горле першило, будто все мои жизни толченым песком забились в рот и вынуждали сделать выбор (прямо сейчас, чего же ты медлишь!).

— Я бы уверен, ты поумнеешь с годами, — как-то криво ухмыльнулся мне Борис. В глазах его была неуверенность и что-то... страх?

— Нет, не был, — он на это лишь вздохнул, а я добавил, обращаясь к Мастеру: — Не оставите нас ненадолго?

Тот всмотрелся в меня, как-то обреченно и грустно покачал головой и ушел, закрыв за собой дверь. Так мы остались одни.

— Я...

— Поттер, — мы начали одновременно, и оба замолчали. Я знал, что настало мое время быть смелым. Все те годы это Борис приходил ко мне, это он оставался. А я лишь молча позволял ему, убеждая себя, что такого, как он, особо и не выгонишь, даже если захочешь.

— Послушай, — я вдохнул, — ты помнишь тот кулон, который я вечно таскал с собой в школе?

— Поттер, — перебил он, — ты был в коме три дня, мы не могли тебя разбудить. Когда в мое отделение поступил вызов с твоим именем, я просто не мог не поехать. — И как-то ломко добавил: — Тео.

— Этот кулон — мощный временной артефакт. Он позволяет просматривать прошлое, свои альтернативные жизни, и менять реальность. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

— Что ты наконец вернешь маму, — глухо ответил он и улыбнулся. Это не было счастливой улыбкой, будто он знал, какова цена.

— Но перед этим я должен кое-что тебе сказать.

— Какую ты выбрал? — снова перебил он меня.

— Ту, где я лечу в космос, — растерянно ответил я. И напомнил себе: «Ты должен сказать, прямо сейчас».

— Ты, наверное, не помнишь, но как-то на шестом курсе... — начал Борис.

— Я люблю тебя.

Он замолчал, потом вдохнул и продолжил, будто я вовсе не говорил:

— ... ты напился — ну, мы напились — и ты рассказал мне, что кулон работает как артефакт. Но ты не знаешь точно, как.

— Ты слышал? Я люблю тебя. И любил тогда, просто не мог признаться ни себе, ни тебе.

— Я слышал, — монотонно ответил он и продолжил: — Ты вечно таскался с этим кулоном, и я тоже немного зациклился на нем. Я хотел хорошую семью, нормального отца, я хотел жить в Австралии или Папуа-Новой Гвинее, делать что-то полезное, интересное. Я хотел быть таким человеком, которым бы ты гордился. Я хотел перестать наконец зависеть от наркоты. И тебя.

Я похолодел.

— Что ты сделал?

— _Naebenilsya kak suka_ , взял однажды ночью твой кулон и решил: будь что будет, насрать. Может, я видел похожие артефакты, пока жил там, может, это какая-то невидимая сила подсказала мне, что делать, не знаю, как, но я запустил его.

— И ты выбрал.

— И я выбрал.

Мы замолчали. В моей голове роились тысячи мыслей, и ни на одной я не мог сосредоточиться. Но если он выбрал, почему мы все еще здесь? Почему реальность не стерлась? Мог ли я быть лишь остаточным воспоминанием Бориса, последней песчинкой, центром взрыва, в котором все закончится и перестанет существовать? Что тогда станет со мной, куда я вернусь, где я проснусь?

— Ты так и не понял? — хмыкнул он и улыбнулся как-то ненатурально. Будто не хотел произносить вслух, будто боялся, что я тут же его оставлю — пусть уже многие годы мы и не были вместе нигде, кроме как в моих мечтах. — Я выбрал эту реальность. Я выбрал тебя.

Я закрыл глаза — и все-таки разревелся, наверняка некрасиво скривив лицо. Мутными от слез глазами я увидел, как он присел на кровать и мягко, где-то осторожно мне улыбнулся. 

— Я решил, — продолжил он, — _v zhopu_ счастливое детство, таких для меня почти и не было. Я видел, как сторчался сотню раз, как меня прибил папаша, как я умер от дифтерии и замерз в снегу. Были и хорошие реальности — там у меня братья и сестры, заботливая мать, тихий спокойный городок на западе Австралии, я люблю серфинг.

Я засмеялся, задыхаясь и глотая слезы.

— Но в них был лишь один существенный недостаток. Понимаешь, какой?

Я понимал.

— Там не было меня, — выдавил я.

— Там не было тебя, — подтвердил он.

Мы замолчали, и я облизал соленые губы. В голове было пусто, за исключением одной мысли, бьющей набатом: «Он выбрал тебя». За которой пришла другая: «Ты не выбрал его».

— Я... — говорить стало еще сложнее. Я боролся со спазмами в горле, но продолжал: — Почему ты?..

— Почему я вернулся, хотя и знал, что однажды ты уйдешь? Что ты никогда не выберешь меня? — он до сих пор понимал меня без слов, как никто другой, и от этого мне стало еще горше. — Потому что я хотел попробовать тут, с тобой. Я хотел остаться с тобой и попытаться самому стать тем, кого я мог бы уважать. И кого ты мог бы полюбить.

Какие мы дураки.

— Но ты сам ушел, пропал, не оставил ни адреса, ни телефона!

— А никто, Поттер, — он щелкнул меня по носу, — и не говорил, что я умный. И смелый. А почему ты молчал?

— Никто не говорил, что я умный, — угрюмо произнес я и уже серьезно добавил: — Я не знал, нужен ли тебе.

Он положил ладонь мне на щеку, и я уставился в его глаза, как завороженный. В голову мне пришла в общем-то очень простая мысль:

— Я думаю, ты невероятно смелый. В конце концов, ты смог вернуться ко мне, зная, что рано или поздно я уйду, — я не знал, как. Я даже представить не мог, чего ему это стоило. Но, черт. Черт.

Он снова как-то криво улыбнулся, а глаза его заблестели.

— Ты должен выбрать, — сказал он, погладил меня по щеке и запустил пальцы в волосы. — Артефакт еще работает. Ты должен сделать выбор. Прямо сейчас.

И хоть я все еще оставался в реальности, перед моими глазами пронеслись все счастливые и несчастливые жизни, все, кем я мог бы стать, что я мог бы сделать и с кем провел бы это время. 

Мама тепло мне улыбается и кивает. 

Она умирает, раз за разом, будто Вселенная хочет ее себе даже больше, чем я. 

Она протягивает ко мне руки и зовет по имени.

Отец, трезвый и довольный, дарит мне книжку магических сказок.

Дед Декер учит меня стрелять из лука.

У меня прекрасная белокурая жена и трое таких же светловолосых детей. Мне жмут руку и за что-то благодарят.

Я доволен своей жизнью. Вроде как.

Маму будто относит назад, и она еще отчаяннее тянет руки, пытаясь ухватиться за меня. Ее лицо искажено в гримасе неверия, отвращения, ненависти. Я и сам себя сейчас ненавижу. Но.

В школе я сижу один.

Моя кровать слишком велика.

Мне улыбаются сотни людей, десятки мальчишек с черными волосами, но все не те.

И я уже знаю, что выбрал. 

Пьяную улыбку, тычки в плечо и сумасшедшие приходы. Холодные ноги, переплетенные с моими, заспанное фырканье и «тшш, это я, Поттер». Любовь, которая не стала меньше, будучи непроизнесенной.

Нашу дурацкую несуразную реальность, где мы с Борисом разошлись в разные стороны. Где я годами ждал его, надеясь на провидение, случайность, удачу — на все, кроме себя. 

Эту его безусловную любовь (какой же я везучий засранец).

И я поцеловал Бориса, длинно и глубоко, как давно хотел. Я расскажу ему обо всем позже, о всех своих мыслях и сомнениях, о наших жизнях, о моих жизнях без него. И повторю то, что уже успел сказать. Потом. А сейчас я сделал свой выбор. 

И когда он открыл глаза и посмотрел на меня как на психа, я впервые в жизни не сомневался, а точно знал. Всё будет хорошо.


End file.
